Child of Happiness
by UltraRae78
Summary: This is my first fan e main reason I wrote it, is because their are so very few "Ultraman" stories and even less stories about their personal lives,so anyway this story is about "Ultraman Leo" and how he tries to raise a child who has lost her parents.I do not own ultraman or it's charecters,I only own OC,sorry for bad summary,Please review.


This story takes place sometime after ultraman saga. Ultramen continue to defend and protect the universe from evil. The lives of the ultramen in the Land of light have been very well ,especially for a certain ultra being named "Ultraman Leo". Ultraman Leo lately has been experiencing great joy now that he has something which he as longed for many years…a child.

Eight years ago an ultraman named Kevin and his wife Nori left for a planet called K-L76 ,leaving their six month old daughter in the care of the Ultra Mother .She often did this for ultras with children. And Kevin and his wife were going to K-L76 on a mission because there had been some monster attacks on the villages there, but they never made it. Something happened before they got there. Know one knows what, they were just never seen again. There had been countless searches for them until the ultras finally had to assume the worse.

But, their next problem who was going to take care of their young daughter, Sachiko. They needed to find her at least one foster parent, someone who would love and care for her as if she were their own. and after many hours of discussion ultraman Leo stepped up and said that he would be more then happy to take her in as his own step daughter.

Ultra Father and Mother had to think about this for a while, but then decided that Leo was qualified enough to take in a child, at least temporarily. Ultra mother was more then happy to help him out in the beginning, until the baby got a little older.

At first Leo had just tooken Sachiko in temporary foster care, but after some months he had grown to love her so much that he asked ultra father for permission to adopt her as his own daughter, which he granted.

Present day about eight years later.

Location: The Land of light.

Leo was walking down the halls of the colloseum, he was on his way to pick up Sachiko from her class, which was taught by ultraman Taro. And even though ultraman Taro was her teacher, Leo also taught her many different techniques in his spare time.

And as Leo was walking he began to think of the first time he ever saw his adopted daughter. FLASHBACK: I was on my way to the ultras meeting when they were trying to decide on who was going to take in ultraman Kevins and ultrawomen Noris young daughter. And while on my way I walked past a door, and I suddenly stopped when I heard something. I looked back at the door I had just past. I wasn't sure at first, but then I realized I was right. It was the sound of a baby crying. When the crying continued I decided to check to see if anything was wrong. So I approached the door and opened it slowly. I looked in the room and saw that the crying was coming from a cradle in the middle of the room. I entered the room and looked around, there was nobody else there, so I walked up to the cradle and looked down. In the cradle was lying an infant sized ultra baby. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was mostly silver and purple with a few strips of red. And like most ultras she had a fin on top of her head, yellow eyes, and a blue color timer on her chest. she also had some kind of blue diamond on her forehead.

Now once I came out of my trance I noticed that the baby girl was still crying so I placed my hand in the cradle and began to stroke the her hand, attempting to calm her down. She looked up at me but still continued to cry. So when I saw that that was not working I took her hand in mine and tried to sooth her with words instead. And I said ,"it's alright, your not alone anymore, I'm here". And when I said that she stopped crying, looked up at me again and seemed to smile. She then squeezed my finger tighter, and at that moment I knew I never wanted to leave her.

I stayed for a few more minutes until an ultrawomen nurse came in. I asked her what the baby girls name was, and she said,"Sachiko".

End of flashback.

Now while Leo was pondering these thoughts he approached Sachikos training area. On both sides of him there were young ultras training. Leo then walked up to an older ultraman with two horns and was wearing a red cape. "Hello, Taro", Leo, said as the ultra turned around.

Oh, hi, Leo, have you come to pick up Sachiko?

Yes, where is she anyway? said Leo looking around.

Right over there, Taro pointed a finger and Leo looked over to see Sachiko training with an ultra boy her age, and she had just flipped him over her shoulder and on to his back when she saw me. She waved then turned back to the ultra boy, " who was now sitting on the floor" and held out her hand which he took. Once the young ultra was to his feet the two began to spare again.

"She's been doing extremely well in her training, any day now she may be able to use a specium ray" said Taro, while glancing at the two. Leo, just nodded.

Hey, isn't, her birthday coming up soon? yes, it is, said Leo turning away from the two and facing Taro. Next, week actually.

Have, you gotten her anything?

No, not yet.

Hi, guys! Taro and Leo turned to see Ultraman and ultraman Jack was with him. "Whats up guys," said Jack wondering what the two were talking about.

Oh, we were just discussing Sachikos birthday next week and I still haven't decided what to get her yet.

Why don't you give her makeup, girls like that kind of stuff, Jack suggested.

Leo, gave a confused look. Ultraman looked at Jack and said "but…we don't have makeup here, remember?

Oh, yeah, that's an earth thing.

Well, I'll see you guys later, I've got to get Sachiko home now, Leo said starting to walk torwards the children. Okay, said, the three. Well, we've got work to do so let's get to it, ultraman said while walking torwards the entrance. Okay. Hey, Leo! said Jack raising his voice so Leo would here him, if you can't get her makeup maybe you could give her money, or if we don't have that either you could give her-,he was suddenly cut of when ultraman grabbed him by the shoulder and started pulling him torwards the entrance. All right, I'm coming!

Leo approached the two young ultras. Sachiko it's time to go home now. The two stopped fighting and looked up at Leo. aww, can't I stay just a few more minutes?

I'm sorry Sachiko, but it's getting late. I'll wait for you outside.

"All right, father", said Sachiko, with a sound of disappointment in her voice. Leo turned and started and walked to the entrance. Sachiko turned to the ultra boy, well I guess I'll see you later Justin. We can finish our fight tomorrow Sachiko. Justin was about to leave when Sachiko caught him by the shoulder. Hey, wait a minute, we can come back tonight to finish our training, said Sachiko excitedly.

But, there's no way our parents would let us.

We could just sneak and be back before anyone noticed.

"I don't know. what if somebody sees us and goes to our parents"? said Justin worried.

We could go behind the colloseum , that that way no one would see us, said Sachiko in almost a whisper.

Okay, then we'll meet there at 8:00, but if I'm not there by 8:30 it means I've been caught.

"Okay, so see you then", said Sachiko waving goodbye.

While Leo was waiting he was still fighting with ideas of what to get Sachiko for her birthday, and then he suddenly remembered something ultra Mother gave to him the day he adopted Sachiko. It was a small box that had belonged to her parents. He was planning on giving it to once she got a bit older, but he had forgotten all about it and he never even opened it. I bet she would like to have something that had belonged to her real parents, Leo thought to himself. He had told her some years ago about how her parents had disappeared, she took it rather well but he could tell that she was heart broken. And even though she knew Leo wasn't her real father she still loved him like one.

Sachiko is now running out of the colloseum. Did you say goodbye to Justin?

Yes, father.

"Well then lets go home", Leo said taking Sachikos hands. "Father, I'm almost eight years old, I can walk without you holding my hand", said Sachiko annoyed. Leo, chuckled, if you say so. He then let go of Sachikos hand and the two walked home together.

It's now later in the day and Leos looking through a drawer in his for that box ultra mother gave him about seven years ago. It should be here, I'm positive I left it in this drawer, Leo was thinking out loud while going through a bunch of paper. Then he suddenly stumbled across a small box about the size of his hand. It was light brown with a blue diamond shape on the top of it. Got, it, Leo spoke out loud as he removed it from the drawer. He placed it on his table and slowly began to open it. Inside was a small object, it looked like a piece of jewelry. Leo picked it up to examen it, it was some kind of necklace. It had a gold chain and hanging on it was a round blue object that started to glow.

Another location in a different galaxy.

On a desolate asteroid an awful being has just awoken from it's long slumber after almost eight years and is now tracing the whereabouts of the jewel. You see a month before ultraman Kevin and his wife Nori left for the planet K-L76 Kevin was going through space when he saw some kind of flash coming from a near by planet, so he decided to check it out. When he got there he saw something in the side of a dirt mount. He approached it and pulled it out. It was some kind of blue jewel that almost resembled a blue diamond. He decided to bring it back to L-78. After that a terrible monster woke up and tried to find the jewel. So when Kevin and Nori were passing that same area on the way to K-L76 the monster sensed that Kevin took it, but they didn't have it they left it back on L-78. And the monster can only trace it when it's being touched. So when they would not tell him were it was(in wanting to protect their daughter)the monster fought them until they finally died from exhuastion and the monster destroyed their bodies. But, the monster was so weak from the battle that it fell down to an asteroid were it remained unconscious, until today.

Back in the land of light.

Leo decided that this necklace would be the perfect gift for his daughter, and he wanted to give it to her now so he called her.

"Sachiko"! Leo yelled so she would hear him.

"What is it father"? Sachiko answered from the next room.

Would you come hear please?

A moment later Sachiko walked into her fathers room. Yes, father?

Leo took a step forward bent over slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

How would you like to see your birthday present now?

"Sure, what is it"? Sachiko asked exited.

Just wait a minute and you'll see. Leo then stood straight up walked over to the table where he had placed her gift and carried the box over. He went down on one knee so he would be eye level with her.

This is something that had belonged to your parents, but I had forgotten about it until now. So I thought that this would be the best present to give you.

She just stared into his eyes for a moment, but then took the box. She opened it to see the beautiful necklace, she took it out of the box and placed the box down on a table beside her. She then lifted the necklace over her head and placed it around her neck. She admired it for a moment, but then looked back up at Leo who was still kneeling in front of her. Then she suddenly threw her arms around his and pulled herself into his chest in a tight hug. This rather surprised Leo, but he then placed his hands on her back and hugged her even tighter.

"Thank you", said Sachiko while tightening her embrace.

Your welcome.

And neither of them noticed that the blue object on the end of the necklace started to glow.

Different location somewhere in space not far from the land of light. The monster is now able to trace the jewel and will be approaching the land of light within hours.

Back in the Land of light.

Sachiko has just snuck out to meet Justin behind the colloseum. She was able to get past Leo because he had retired early and had already checked on her in her room.

"I hope he wasn't caught trying to sneak out", Sachiko thought to herself as she waited from behind the colloseum. She then heard someone coming torwards her.

Hi, sorry I'm late.

Sachiko quickly recognized the voice. It was Justin. Oh, hi. I was starting to worry that you may have been-oh ,well never mind let's just finish our fight before somebody notices us.

They had just gone into their battle stances when all of a sudden they saw something falling from the sky headed right torwards them.

What's that, yelled Justin in panic.

I don't know, but we better-AAhh!

They both screamed while jumping out of the way just before the thing hit right where they were standing. They both looked up and saw that it looked like a huge lumpy meteorite.

What is that thing? Sachiko said while standing back up.

I don't know, but we better go tell someone, said Justin obviously scared.

Now don't panic, it doesn't seem to be doing anything.

Just after she said that the ground began to shake and the large object started to glow.

Oh, no! Maybe it's a monster. Justin brought his hands to the sides of his face in fear.

Leo suddenly woke up and had an uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure what it meant, but just in case he decided to check on Sachiko again. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. Maybe she's asleep, he thought to himself as he slowly opened her door. Sachiko was nowhere to be seen and her bed hadn't even been slept in.

Sachiko? Sachiko!

We need to get help, said Justin.

Your right let's go.

Then the ground shook again, harder this time and they both fell on their hands and knees.

Are you ok, Sachiko?

I'm fi-ah! Sachiko gasp. Look!

The meteorite was now rising out of the ground and started to form a hideous creature. It had huge red eyes, long white fangs and huge long black claws. It was built with bulky muscles, scales and pointy spines that ran down from the top of it's head to the bottem of it's tale. Almost the whole outside of it's body was covered with this thick medle armor.

Sachiko was just about to scream when Justin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the corner of the colloseum.

Sshh…maybe if we'er quiet it won't notice us.

The monster was examining it's surroundings as if looking for something.

Ok, when I say so we'll both start running torwards the street and call for help, Justin whispered to Sachiko so the monster wouldn't hear. Okay…now!

They both started running as fast as they could when Sachiko tripped over something and fell.

Sachiko! Justin called running back to help her.

The monster turned it's head to them and was staring right at them or more like the necklace Sachiko was monster let's out a loud growl and stomps madly torwards them.

"Sachiko, come on, it's coming"! Justin said desperately while trying to get her to stand up.

My foots stuck on something, cried Sachiko as she vigorously tried to pull her foot from the crack in the ground.

The monster was now towering over them lifting up it's claws and was starting to bring them down on them.

Aahh! They both screamed while ducking their heads expecting something to rip them to shreds, but nothing happened. They lifted up their heads to see that something had blocked it and to their great relief and joy they saw that it was Ultraman. He had caught the monsters powerful claws with his hands. He then gave it a hard kick in the chest sending it stumbling backwards. It charged ultraman and swung it's claws at his head ultraman managed to block it with one arm and punched it's face with the other. The monster sung it's free arm at ultraman this time hitting him in the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Before ultraman had a chance to do anything else the monster grabbed him by the forearm in a bone crushing grip and before ultraman could even let out a yell of pain the creature tost him with great force into a wall.

Ultraman quickly got to his feet. Resuming his fighting stance, inspite of the pain, and charged the monster from behind. Using all his energy he jumped up and with both feet kicked the monster hard in the back then did a back flip landing firmly on the ground. Ultraman grabbed the back of it's neck, but the monster reached back, grabbed him by the arm and threw him over his shoulder slamming him on the ground. He then stopped on ultramans chest and his light began to blink. It was about to attempt to smash ultramans color timer, when something suddenly kicked it in the side of it's head running it into the ground. The monster looked up in rage to see ultraman Leo standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

Leo brought his hands into a T-shape and fired his specium ray at the creature leaving it motionless and appearing to be dead. Now seeing that the monster ceased to move Leo went to check on ultraman who was now regaining his strength and starting to get up.

"Are you okay", said Leo placing a hand on his shoulder.

I'll live, you better go check on the kids. Ultraman said sounding exhausted.

Right.

Leo rushed to the children and helped free Sachikos foot .

Would you two mind explaining what you were doing out here at this time of night, Leo said with a bit of anger in his voice, while bringing them both to their feet.

Uh…well we were just…uh. Sachiko said not knowing what to say.

While Sachiko was trying to explained Justin noticed something.

Look! Justin shouted while pointing.

When they all looked in the direction he was pointing they would all at what they would see or more like what they couldn't.

The monsters gone! said Sachiko shoked and confussed.

Then everyone was startled when they suddenly heard ultraman yell out in extreme agony. They all turned to see that the horrible creature had sunk it's massive claws deeply into ultramans shoulder from behind, causing light to spurt out of the wound. It then ripped it's claws mercilessly out of ultramans body ,letting him fall to the ground lifelessly, kicking his body aside.

Ultraman! Yelled Leo before turning to the kids.

You two get somewhere safe, I'll try to hold him off. Now go!

Leo then ran jumping up doing a flip with a half twist and came down with the Leo kick. But as he came down the monster grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground then he grabbed his leg and upper arm lifting him up before tossing him right into ultraman. Leo quickly got to his feet and went after him again just to be smacked in the face with his claws.

Sachiko couldn't help trembling as she watched her father get defeated. Justin had already started running, but Sachiko froze, her legs just wouldn't cooperate.

Come on, Sachiko! Run! Shouted Justin from a short distance.

I…can't… Sachiko mumbled under her breath.

Again the monster over powered Leo knocking him to the ground face down. Leo struggled to get up and had just gotten on his hands and knees when the monster rushed up, kicking him hard in the stomach, making him fall on to his back and letting out a loud grunt of pain. The monster kicked him in his side causing him to roll over, then he stomped on his back several times and was just about to do it again when something hit him in the back causing a sharp pain. Sachiko had thrown a sharp piece of the pavement that had broken off and was about to throw another after shouting, "leave him alone"! Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

The monster turned around furiously and started torwards her leaving his victim to suffer in his pain. Has he approached he intended to rip the necklace off while killing her in the process.

Her legs felt numb, she couldn't even run. She just watched has the huge creature towered over her rendering her silent in fear. The ends of it's mouth seamed to curve into a wicked smile as it brought up it's claws in order to tare her limb from limb. But as he swung his claws downward for the second time, to finish the job, Leo throws himself in front of her shielding her with his own body, the claws ripping right across his chest and him yelling from the immense pain. Sachiko lets out an ear piercing scream. Leo then falls on to his knees in a staggering like way before falling forward on to his hands and face.

When all hope seemed lost two beams that seemed to come from nowhere hit the monster right in the face making him stumble back. Sachiko turned her head in surprise. It was Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Taro. When the monster growled in mere irritation Taro brought his hands up and then down into a T-shape shouting "strium beam"! And hit the monster in the shoulder. Jack then did a flying kick to the head knocking it back then doing a back flip on to his feet. Taro came in with two swift kicks to it's side, an upper cut to the jaw, two karate chops in the neck then one punch to the face. Taro grabbed his shoulders but then the monster gripped Taros upper arms and kicked him in the legs pulling his feet out from under him making him fall on to his back. As Taro started to get up the monster shot a fire ball at him and Taro had to do a somersault to dodge it. He then got up on one knee and shot a beam at the monster hitting him in the arm. Jack then did a roundabout kick to the chin knocking it backward. Taro got up from his position and walked over to jack, they both nodded to each other before doing a combo beam together hitting the monster and blowing it up.

Jack and Taro both nodded to each other before turning around and seeing the heart breaking sight before them. Ultraman was now fully conscious and while holding his badly injured shoulder, painfully walked over to Jack and Taro.

"You okay"? said Jack placing a hand on ultramans good shoulder.

I'm fine. Ultraman spoke while grunting under his breath.

They all started slowly torwards Leo and Sachiko who was by his side. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked upon her fathers terribly mangled body. His eyes slowly faded and his color timers plinking had already ceased, he was now just lying lifelessly on the cracked pavement with Sachiko taking his hand in hers.

Oh, please God don't let him die. You already took my parents, please don't take him too. I still need him.

She placed her hands and her face on Leos chest as she began to cry harder. And as everyone looked down in sorrow the jewel on her necklace began to lightly glow. While she continued to sob into Leos chest she suddenly felt a hand stroking her back, she quickly lifted up her head and with great shock and delight saw that Leo was now fully revived and looking up at her smiling.

You don't need to cry, I'm not going anywhere.

Leo was slowly starting to sit up when Sachiko quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Daddy, I'm so glad your alright"! said Sachiko while looking down at where his wounds had been before and noticed that they were all healed.

Leo hugged her tightly for a few moments when Jack walked foreward.

"So, is everything alright then"? Jack said while looking over at everyone.

I guess so. Ultraman said this while examining the bad cut on his shoulder.

You better have Mother look at that. Taro suggested.

Yes, your responded. But, you know you guys could have gotten here a few minutes earlier, like maybe before I almost got my whole shoulder torn off.

"Sorry, but we got here as fast as we could once Justin came and told us," said Jack.

But, I wonder why that monster came here and had the children as his main target. wondered ultraman.

I think it might have wanted my necklace. Sachiko spoke suddenly while lifting up the necklace.

"Oh, then is that what you got her for her birthday",said Jack. I was thinking that jewelry might make a good-Jack was suddenly cut off by Leo.

"Could we stay on subject", please, said Leo starting to sound annoyed. He then lifted up the blue object on her necklace(that was still around her neck) and looked at it carefully. I just wonder why this could be so important to the monster that it would risk it's life for it.

"I guess it will always be a mystery", said Taro.

I almost feel sorry for it. Sachiko admitted. This necklace could have been as important to the monster as it is to me.

Silence fell over everyone.

"Well, we better get home now", Leo said breaking the silence and taking Sachikos hand. Oh, wait, I forgot your almost eight years old you don't need your hand held anymore.

Oh, I don't mind. She said squeezing his hand tighter and smiling up at him like she had done many years ago.

Leo smiled back at her and the two walked home together hand in hand with the other three ultramen watching.

The End


End file.
